Harry Potter and the Titanic
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends board the doomed ship, headed for America, but when the ship strikes an iceberg on April 14, 1912, they find themselves in a dramatic race for surivial.
1. The Journey to Southampton Pier

**Harry Potter and the Titanic **

**Chapter 1  
The Journey to Southampton Pier**

Harry Potter was awakened by Ron Weasley poking him hard in the side. "Hurry up, Harry, we're going to be late!" Ron said, rather loud Harry thought.

"Yeah, I am coming," Harry said, sitting up.

"Well, hurry up! Hermione, Fred, and George are almost ready," Ron said as he walked out of their room. Harry pulled himself out of bed, put on jeans and a t-shirt, combed his messy hair, and put on his glasses. He looked around for his wand, but didn't see it. Thinking he left it downstairs, Harry left the room to get it.

Fred was standing over the stove saying, "How the heck do you work this Muggle thing they call a stove?"

"Ask Harry or Hermione," George suggested.

Fred turned, saw Harry, and said, "Harry, how do you turn this thing on?"

"No idea, one of those buttons, I suppose," Harry said, still looking for his wand.

"Hermione, how do you work this thing?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, try to turn it on," she replied. Harry found his wand at last; it was on the table in front of George.

"That's the problem!" Fred said, loudly.

"George, please hand me my wand," Harry said, "here." He waved it and the table filled with bacon, eggs, toast, and fried potatoes.

"Ron, have you ever been to America?" Hermione asked. Ron didn't answer because at that moment, Harry's owl, Hedwig came through the open kitchen window. She dropped a letter on Harry's head and landed on his shoulder. He handed her some of his bacon and she flew back outside. Harry opened his letter from his godfather, and read aloud:

_Harry, I need to ask you something, can you come to the cave at six tonight? Bring Ron and Hermione._

_Sirius_

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "We can't go, we're leaving at eleven, remember?" said Ron.

"Yeah." Harry turned the note over and wrote: _Sorry, we've got a boat to catch. Try us again about a week before school. We should be able to meet you then. Harry._

"Use Pig, I think Hedwig needs a rest," Harry said, handing Ron the letter. Ron went upstairs to send his owl to Sirius. When he came back they were getting ready to leave for the pier at Southampton.

"Come on Ron," Hermione said.

"Coming," Ron called.

"Everyone's gone, we're the only ones left, lets go," she said. She grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the fire. The flames turned green, Hermione picked up her luggage, stepped into the fire and said "Southampton pier." Then she disappeared.

Ron did the same. He stepped out of a fireplace inside a building he has never been in before. He looked around at the others sitting at a table in the middle of the huge room. "Where are we?" he asked, dusting ash off his jeans.

"I think this is an inn," Hermione said, looking around. Harry went over to the window and looked into the street below.

"Look, it's just over there," he said.

"Well, we'd better go, is it there, Harry?" George asked.

"Yeah."

"We better get going," said Fred, getting up. Harry went to the door and opened it. The others followed him outside. They walked to the pier where the Titanic was docked, and showed their tickets to the guard at the entrance to the ship.


	2. Titanic

**Chapter 2  
Titanic**

"It's magnificent!" said Hermione, when they entered the first-class reception on D-deck. They set their luggage down around a nearby table.

"Mind you, it cost me a fortune," Harry said, as steward came over to them.

He had copies of their tickets, which he read from: "Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley will be sharing one deluxe parlor suite," he said as he gave Ron a map of the ship. He turned to Hermione; "Miss Hermione Granger will be in the smaller room on the far left side in the second suite. Mr. Fred Weasley and Mr. George Weasley will also be sharing the main room in the second suite." Fred was also given a map. "Come." They followed him up two decks and after five minutes of walking, they came to a stop in front of a cabin door. "If you need anything, my name is Latimer, just press the button on the wall by the door. Remember first-class passengers aren't allowed below E-deck, in the wireless room, and on the bridge. If you need to send a letter, give it to me and I will bring it to the wireless room and bring back the return letter." He turned to Harry and Ron, "Your cabin number is B-70. Yours is B-69," he said to the others. Latimer gave them their keys and strode off down the hall.

"Come on lets unpack," Harry told them. Ron opened the door and they walked in.

"Wow! Harry this is more than I expected!" Ron said, looking around. The room was painted white; there were two beds that had red curtains hanging around them. Matching curtains could also be found on the windows. It also had a small sofa, two wardrobes, a writing table, and a washbasin. Ron walked over to a door on the far right of the room, opened it and said, "Hey, Harry, we've got a bathroom all to our selves."

"Ron, you better unpack because I want to get up to the boat beck before we leave," said Harry.

"Ok, do you need to take anything to the purser?" said Ron.

"Nope," Harry said, "don't forget to change into your robes."

"Yeah, I know." Ron took out a pair of plain black robes from his trunk.

"Hurry, up Ron!" Harry made Ron jump.

"What's the big deal, Harry? All we have to do is apparate."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tap, tap, tap. Pig was back; Ron went over to the porthole and opened it letting Pig in, who flew over to where Hedwig was.

"Come on, let's go!" Harry yelled, making Ron jump again.

"OK!" Crack. They both vanished.

The first person they saw was Hermione, who was hanging over the side of the ship, looking terrified. "What's up?" Harry asked her, as he and Ron reached the side of the deck. Hermione raised one shaking hand and pointed toward the dock. Harry and Ron followed her gaze; another ship was about four feet from colliding with the Titanic. Ron stood there in shock, unable to move. Harry, however, pulled his wand out of his belt, raised it, and muttered, "expel." Ropes came out of Harry's wand tip, and attached themselves to other side of the ship. Harry concentrated on pulling on the ropes and slowly, ropes creaking, the ship was pulled back to the dock.

They stood in silence for a minute, then, "Harry, is there a library on board?" Hermione asked, her voice still shaky.

"Yeah, on C-deck in second-class," Harry checked Ron's map, "why?"

"This may sound weird, especially since I dropped Divination, but I think this was real omen," she said.

"What do you think this ship is doomed, or something? Come on Hermione, it's unsinkable!" said Ron.

"This means something, but I don't know what," she said. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off.

"You two can argue later, it's time for lunch."

"Yeah, we still need to change into dress robes," Ron said. He and Harry disapparated.

"Which one?" they both said together, both had a pair of light and dark blue robes.

"Dark," said Ron, Harry surveyed Ron for a moment before deciding on the light blue robes for his friend. They decided on walking to the first-class dinning room instead of apparating. "This way we get to see more of the ship."

When they got there they met up with the others. Hermione was wearing robes of gray satin, Fred had on red robes, and George was wearing green robes. Hermione was even more pleased with the elegance in which they dinned. They had three courses; soup or salad, fresh fish, and apple pie for dessert.

The dinning salon was the largest room on the ship. It was well designed with hundreds of wicker tables and chairs with green padding on them. There was a huge chandelier that hung in the middle of the room, lighting all but the tables in the far corners, they had candles.

After lunch they all did different things; Hermione went back to the library, Fred and George wouldn't say where they were going, only that they had some "business to take care of." Harry and Ron went up to the boat deck.

Harry and Ron stepped out into the sunset. They walked over to the side of the railing and looked down at the dark ocean. They stood there for quite along time, without realizing that the ship was slowing down. Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Why are we slowing down?" Ron asked, looking horrified.

"Because we're anchoring at Cherbourg," said a voice behind them. Harry and Ron turned and found Hermione looking at them.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I asked one of the second-class passengers if we were making any stops," said Hermione, "we're also stopping at Queenstown tomorrow. We would have arrived an hour earlier if it hadn't been for the near collision."

"How are the passengers getting to the Titanic if we aren't docking?" Ron asked. Hermione pointed across the water at two small boats coming towards them, carrying about three hundred passengers. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as the two boats came closer. They could see some of the first and second-class passengers. "Oh, no," said Ron. "What?" Ron pointed at the boat bring the first and second-class passengers. Harry and Hermione looked over at the boat and stared horror- struck at four people sitting in the very back.


	3. The Last Stop

**Chapter 3  
The Last Stop**

The Malfoy's and Snape were sitting there. "This-can't-be," said Ron, breathing very fast.

"Well, I hope they're not traveling in first-class," Harry said.

"Must be," said Hermione.

"What?"

"That boat is only for first and second-class," said Hermione, "And I don't think the Malfoys would be traveling in second-class and Snape, well..."

"You don't think that Snape is traveling with the Malfoys do you?" Ron said.

"Well, they are friends and besides why would Snape be traveling alone?" Hermione replied.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"I can go to the purser and ask him what class they're traveling in," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, but what good will it do to know what class they're in?" said Ron, "Harry?" Harry was running toward the Grand staircase, then stopped and disapparated.

Harry rang the bell and the purser appeared, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need to know what class the Malfoy family and Severus Snape are traveling in."

"Friends of yours?"

"Yes-er-you could call them friends." Harry thought carefully before saying this.

"Ah, yes, both are in second-class." Relief filled Harry.

"Thank you," he said, happily. Harry left the office and disapparated.

"Guess what!" Harry said when he appeared on the boat deck.

"What?"

"Both are in second-class!"

"Alright!" said Ron, excitedly. A bugle sounded from somewhere behind them, announcing the start of dinner.

"Lets go," Hermione said, "we'd better get to dinner." They disapparated.

Fred and George were already there sitting at a table, saving them seats. They walked over and sat down. "So what have you two been doing?" Ron asked his brothers.

"We broke into some empty third-class cabins," Fred said.

"Really?" Harry said.

"Mind you, it wasn't easy finding empty ones," George said.

"But how did you even get onto the deck, there's supposed to be gates?" said Hermione.

"There are," said Fred, "But with a simple alohomora charm it was easy."

"Yeah, stupid Muggles, didn't know how we got in," George added.

"So, how nice are the cabins?" Ron asked.

"Not bad, unless you compare them to this," George said.

"Oh, yeah, we forgot to tell you two about the Malfoys and Snape," said Harry.

"What about them?" said Fred, darkly.

"Well, we saw them boarding at Cherbourg," Hermione said, George looked around the dinning room. She continued before she was cut off, "They're both in second-class."

"Well, that will keep them out of our way, at least until we get to New York."

"Yeah, second and third-class passengers aren't allowed in first-class areas," said Fred, "Do they even know we're on board?"

"I don't think so," Hermione said. They spent the rest of the eleven-course meal plotting ways to throw the Malfoys and Snape overboard. They were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.

After dinner they were too tired to do anything, so they all went to relax in their cabins. Harry and Ron changed and climbed into bed two hours after dinner. Ron lay there for a minute before saying, "What are they going to do if they find out we're on board?"

"Not much they can do."

Ron said nothing.

"You know, Ron, I think Hermione may be right about the omen thing."

"Why?"

"Well, it has to be, because I don't think this is just bad luck."

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"What I mean is bad things keep happening to us, ever since we boarded this ship."

"You could be right, but I won't count on it. Night."

"Night." Little did they know Hermione would turn out to be right and the peaceful journey would end sooner than they thought.

Harry woke the next day to find the cabin filled with bright sunlight that was poring in through the windows. He got up, walked over to the windows and opened them; a light breeze came in, bringing the smell of the sea with it. He went over to the washbasin and washed his face. He walked back over to his bed and put on his glasses. Harry went to his wardrobe and took out a pair of black robes, put them on and went back to his bedside, where he reached into the green bag hanging on the bedpost and pulled out his watch and wand. Harry put on the watch and waved the wand over the bed; the bed made it self and the curtains were pulled back. He decided to wait for Ron and went to sit down at the writing table. He wondered if the others were awake yet. Harry glanced at his watch, nine. He wished Ron would get up. He picked up a piece of paper and the pen and wrote: _Gone for breakfast. Harry._ He pulled his wand out of a pocket in the robes and directed the note to the door of Ron's wardrobe. Then disapparated.

Hermione, Fred, and George were sitting at a table with-Ron. "Ron, I thought that you were still sleeping," Harry said, sitting down, "Why didn't you fix your bed?"

"Oh, no, I must have forgot," Ron said.

"I was waiting for you to get up, why didn't you leave a note?" said Harry.

"I didn't think that it mattered," Ron said, quietly.

"Well, next time leave one."

After breakfast Harry and Ron went up to the boat deck for some fresh air. It was cold and the wind was picking up. "I should go and close the portholes in our room," Harry said, "or it will be freezing when we go back to change for lunch."

"OK," Ron turned to look at his friend, but Harry had gone. A minute later he apparated beside Ron. "How cold do you think it is?"

"Close to zero," Harry said, "let's go and sit down." They sat in two deck chairs.

"Hey, you!" Ron yelled at a passing steward, "could you get us some blankets?"

"Sure." The steward hurried off. He returned several minutes later, with two blankets, tea, and cakes. They ate and watched the new passengers coming aboard from Queenstown.

After finishing the tea, they went back inside because the temperature continued to drop. When they returned to their stateroom to change for lunch, they found Hermione standing outside their door. "What's up?"

"Malfoy knows," she said.

"How?" Ron asked.

"A list of all the first and second-class passengers was distributed in the staterooms," she said, "he saw me in the library." Neither boy said anything; they just walked into their cabin. Harry and Ron changed then went to lunch. Malfoy was forgotten because they spent the rest of the day doing whatever they wished. They went swimming, played squash, cooled off on the boat deck, watched the sunset, and went to the lounge and played exploding snap. They were very tired and went to bed at eleven.


	4. First Day at Sea

**Chapter 4  
First Day At Sea**

When Harry woke the next day, it took him a couple of minutes to realize where he was. If it wasn't for the humming of the engines below, he could have easily been in one of the finest hotels in France. Harry got up and woke Ron. They got dressed and when Harry was fixing his hair there was a knock at the door. Harry opened the door and found two people standing outside in the hallway; Hermione and another girl were there. Neither boy knew who she was, although they had seen her board in Cherbourg. She was very pretty with green eyes and dark hair. "Hermione," said Harry, hoping to sound casual, "and who is this?"

Ron came over to the door and totally ignoring the girl, said, "hello, Hermione."

"Hi, Ron," Hermione said, "this is Lily." Hermione pushed aside the two boys so that she and Lily could get inside.

"Hello, Lily," Harry said.

Ron, who was still looking at Hermione said, "second-class passengers aren't allowed in first-class areas."

"I know that," Hermione replied, "we met in the library, and I asked her if she wanted a job. She said yes, so Lily is going to be our personal maid."

"Hermione, we don't need one."

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" Hermione asked Lily.

"Sure." Lily closed the door as she left.

"Hermione, did you even think about asking her if she was a witch?" Ron said.

"Yes, and besides, she was asking me if she could have the book I was reading after me."

"Which was?" Harry asked.

"Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six."

"Alright, have you told Fred and George yet?" asked Ron.

"No."

"Well, you can tell them at breakfast," Harry said, opening the door. Lily was waiting patiently outside in the hallway.

"Hermione, where is she staying?" Ron asked, quietly.

"In the cabin beside you," Hermione replied. They walked along the hallway and into the main hall.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"To the dinning salon," Harry replied. Lily stopped in mid step, all the others did too, except Ron, who continued for a minute, then stopped and turned around.

"What are we stopping for?" he said.

"Look at what I am wearing!" Lily said, "I can't go in there like this." Harry just then noticed that Lily's robes were old and frayed.

"Here," Hermione said, pulling out her wand, "repairo." Lily's robes looked almost new. They were no longer frayed, or torn.

"Don't you usually wear dress robes to meals?" Lily asked.

"No one bothers to dress up for breakfast," Ron said. They walked into the dinning salon. Lily looked around with wide eyes. They led her over to the table that Fred and George were already at.

"Hi, guys," said Fred.

"Who's this?" said George, eyeing Lily.

"My name is Lily Halliwell," she said.

"I am Fred Weasley and this is George, we're Ron's twin brothers."

"You're a Charmed one, right?" asked George.

"Yes."

"Where are your sisters?" Fred said.

"The power of three was broken nearly sixteen years ago, when Lord Voldemort killed them."

"How come you didn't die too?" Ron asked.

"Because I managed to escape, although narrowly, I almost was killed."

"Why would he want to kill you in the first place?" Harry asked, "I mean there is a reason why he wants to kill me."

"He wanted to break the power of three, to kill at least one of us, because it was the most powerful thing working against him. It always will."

"No, it won't always," Harry said, quietly. Not looking at any of them. "I am the most powerful thing working against him."

"Harry, I know you like to think that, but nothing is stronger than the power of three," Hermione said.

"Yes, there is," he said, Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off. "No, listen to me, there is something that I haven't told anyone yet. Last month in the Ministry of Magic, we found a prophecy with my name on it. It smashed when I was trying to escape from the Death Eaters, and none of us heard it. But I know what it said because Dumbledore was the only person that heard it. He told me about it in his office."

"What did it say?" asked Ron.

"It said that the one with the power to destroy the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies to parents who have thrice defied him and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal. One must die at the other's hands because neither can live while the other does." Harry finished.

"But that could mean any wizard that was born sixteen years ago at the end of July," Hermione said.

"Yes, there was one more wizard who was born sixteen years ago at the end of July to parents who have escaped Voldemort three times," Harry said.

"Who?" asked George.

"Neville."

"But the prophecy could also be referring to him," said Fred.

"No, you're forgetting the next part, the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal," Harry said, "Voldemort's servant only heard the first part of it and Voldemort sought out to kill me, believing that he was fulfilling the prophecy. He was wrong, however, and the curse that was intended to kill me, backfired. It didn't kill him because he's not entirely human."

"But why did it backfire?" Lily asked.

"Because, my mother died to save me. Don't you see? Her love for me saved me, probably more than once. If there is one thing that Voldemort doesn't understand, it is love." No one spoke for the rest of the meal.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Lily went down to the squash court on G-deck. On the way back up, Fred and George left them to go swimming, and Hermione and Lily went to the library. Harry and Ron spent the morning playing chess in the smoking room. Harry and Ron walked into the dinning saloon four hours later to find that the others weren't there yet. They looked around and found a table in a far corner lit by candles. A waiter came over to the table and asked, "What can I get you, gentlemen?"

"Nothing, at least not yet, we're waiting for our friends," Harry said, then he saw them coming through the many tables. "Oh, here they come now." They sat down and gave their orders to the waiter.

"Lily, could I ask you if you would iron my robes later?" Ron asked. Harry looked at her; she nodded and smiled. Harry gave her a smile too. Ron realized what Harry was doing and kicked Harry under the table.

"Ouch!" Harry said, finally taking his eyes off her and turning to look at Ron. "What did you do that for?" Ron glanced at Harry and smiled. They finished dinner and went up to the boat deck.

Harry and Ron were walking down the starboard side when Malfoy came around the corner. "What are you doing here, Weasley?" Malfoy sneered, "third-class passengers aren't allowed to be here."

"What's a matter, Malfoy, jealous?" Ron said, "jealous because your father couldn't afford first-class and we could?"

"Shut up, Weasley."

"You know what, Harry? I think Malfoy should be a bit more respectful don't you?" Ron said.

"It's time for you to leave, Draco," Harry said, pulling out his wand.

"What if I don't?" said Malfoy, "going to curse me, Potter?" Ron pulled out his wand too, and took a step toward Malfoy.

"Then we're leaving, come on Ron," Harry said, pulling Ron away from Malfoy, "wait, we don't have to leave, this is our part of the ship. You leave!"

"No. This not your part of the ship, this a private promenade deck, that surely doesn't belong to you," he said.

"This is where you are wrong, Malfoy, this is our promenade deck. Check the passenger list if you don't believe us," Ron said. Malfoy said nothing; he just stood there, both Harry and Ron's wands pointed at him. Then he turned and walked way.

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the afternoon on the boat deck. After dinner when they returned they found that the temperature had dropped at least ten degrees. So, instead of watching the sunset, they all went the lounge and played games until about eleven when they went back to their cabins. As Harry was climbing into bed, Ron said, "I've been thinking about you said at breakfast, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you said that the prophecy said that neither can live while the other does."

"Yeah."

"Well, does that mean that there will be a final duel between you and You- Know-Who, one day?"

"Yes."

"It also said that one would have to kill the other, right?"

"Yes." Ron fell silent at this and Harry didn't say anything; he just lay there until he went to sleep.

Lily handing a cup of tea to each him and Ron wakened Harry the next day. They got up, dressed, and on the way down to breakfast, Hermione stopped them in the reception room. "Breakfast is over," she said, "but we could go to the café if you like."

"There's a café on board?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Where?" Harry asked, walking over to the Grand staircase.

"On C-deck, near the smaller staircase," Hermione said.

"It'd be faster to apparate, than to walk there," said Ron.

"All right, where should we apparate at?" asked Harry. Ron took out his map.

"See, there it is," Hermione pointed to a room labeled: Café Parisien.

"Ok, how about we apparate right outside the door?" Ron said. Harry and Hermione nodded. They appeared a second later just outside the café. As they went in and sat down, Harry noticed that the restaurant resembled the real ones found on streets of Paris.

"So, have you two gotten your invitations to the dinner party in the a la carte restaurant?" Hermione asked.

"What dinner party?" said Ron, looking mystified.

"No, when is it?" said Harry also looking baffled.

"Tomorrow night!" Hermione replied.

"As far as we know, there is no dinner party tomorrow," Harry said, "anyway, why would they invite me?"

"Because you're famous Harry Potter!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but only to our world," Ron said.

"But, this party is only for witches and wizards," Hermione told them.

"How do you know?"

"Because it says that you can't bring any Muggles with you," she said.

"Where is the restaurant?" Harry asked.

"It's on B-deck on the other side of the ship," Ron said, putting his map away. The door to the café opened and Lily walked in. She saw them sitting at a table and went over to them.

"I've been looking all over for you guys," she said, sitting down. "Where are Fred and George?"

"I don't know," Ron said, "Why were you looking for us anyway? Wanted to give us our dinner tickets, did you?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about those. Here," she gave them the invitations, "I wanted to tell you that they're giving tours of the ship and I thought that it would be interesting, to check out these Muggle inventions."

"Sure, why not?" Harry said, staring at her again.

"How much does this tour cost?" Ron asked, squashing Harry's foot.

"Two Sickles a deck," Lily replied.

"So that eighteen Sickles," Harry said.

"When do we have to pay?" Hermione asked.

"Before lunch today," said Lily.

"Who do we pay?" Harry asked.

"The purser will take care of everything," Lily said, turning to smile at Harry, but he had gone.

He apparated a couple of minutes later at the table. "We got the last tour of the day," he said.

"Well, we'd better get to lunch."

After lunch Harry, Ron, Fred, and George went to play a couple of games of Exploding Snap in the smoking room. Lily and Hermione had gone to the library. Before they knew it dinner came and went. They spent their evening in the lounge playing chess and some more Exploding Snap.


	5. Sunday

**Chapter 5  
Sunday**

Sunday morning dawned clear and cold. They were now so far north that sun rise was at five-thirty in the morning. Harry and Ron woke to find their cabin filled with cold sea air. Harry wrapped his blankets around himself and went to close the open portholes. Since it was so early and they had no intentions of going back to sleep, they went to play a couple of games of squash and went for swim in the ship's pool. Then headed to the dinning salon for breakfast. The others were already there.

"Hermione, could I borrow a pair of your dress robes, for dinner tonight?" Lily was saying, as Harry and Ron sat down at the table.

"You could borrow a pair of my robes," Harry said.

"Er-no, she can borrow one of mine," Hermione said, "besides, Harry, she's a little taller than you. They'd be too short." She added, quickly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

After breakfast they attended an hour and half church service in the dinning salon. Hermione found it interesting when they sung the Navy Hymn, which ends: "God shed his grace for those in peril on the sea." Lunch was served right after the service to make time for the upcoming tours of the ship, that would take place in the afternoon. They spent the whole afternoon together. They worked out in the gym and went to swim in the pool, before they went for their tour.

The tour started at four. They met the ship's builder, Thomas Andrews, on the boat deck at five to four that afternoon. "Good afternoon," he said walking towards them. They started out on the boat deck.

"Excuse me," said Hermione, after Andrews had given them the number of lifeboats on the ship. "But it seems that even if you filled the boats up to the maximum capacity, there wouldn't be enough for everyone on board."

"Right you are, miss, in fact there would be room for less than half the people on board" he said, and seeing the looks on their faces, added, "No need to worry though, it isn't likely that they will be needed at all." They went through the ship, deck by deck, until it was at last six that evening. "Well, I believe that it's almost time for dinner, good evening." He left them in the reception room on D-deck.

"Come on, Fred, we'd better get changed," George said, to his twin. They disapparated, the others followed suit.

Harry and Ron apparated in their cabin seconds later. They decided to wear their best dress robes to the dinner party. Harry put on green robes that matched the color of his eyes. Ron wore his navy blue robes. Hermione had on gold robes. Lily borrowed a pair of lavender colored robes. Fred wore orange robes, and George had sky blue robes.  
Harry found it extremely hard to keep his eyes off Lily all through dinner that night. He kept telling her that she looked really pretty. She blushed, smiled, and said, "Thank you." The food was excellent; they dinned in restaurant style, with menus.

Before they knew it, dinner was over. At nine they left the restaurant and climbed up two decks to the boat deck. Harry knew that it would be cold because the temperature wasn't improving, but didn't say anything, hoping to get Lily alone. They sat down in nearby deck chairs and wrapped blankets around their legs and feet. "We're among icebergs," said a voice beside Harry.

"I know who you are!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, you're Bruce Ismay," Lily said.

"Yes, I am," said Ismay, "we should reach it around eleven. Not to worry though, we should get to New York ahead of schedule." He stood there for a minute and walked away.

"Well," said Fred, yawning hugely. "I think I'll turn in. How about you George?"

"Yes," George said, also yawning.

"I'm going to bed too," said Ron, "night, Harry."

"Night, Ron." They disapparated. Harry, Hermione, and Lily sat in silence for a moment.

Then Hermione said, "It's cold and I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She too disapparated.

The moment Harry had been waiting for came at last. He was alone with Lily. He got up, walked over to the railing and looked down at the sea, lost for words. How am I going to tell her? He thought. Then it hit him. "Lily," he said, turning to look at her. "I don't know how to tell you this, than just to say it." She got up and joined him at the railing.

"What's on your mind, Harry?"

Heart hammering, Harry said, "I think I'm falling in love with you." She smiled, put a hand on his head and pulled him closer to her. Her eyes closed, just as his did...

They separated. "Well, it's late," she said, "night, Harry."

"Night, Lily." She disapparated. Harry smiled at the sea, then he too disapparated.

The cabin was dark; Ron was fast asleep in the other bed. Harry lay on his bed and fell asleep fully clothed.


	6. Hermione's Prediction

**Chapter 6  
Hermione's Prediction**

Harry woke; the cabin was still dark, and he heard a faint grinding noise that was coming from somewhere far below him. It wasn't the familiar sound of the engines, he was sure of that. Ron stirred in the bed next to him. Harry reached for his wand and muttered, "lumos." The end of the wand ignited.

"Harry?" Ron muttered from somewhere off to his left. Harry reached around for the light. After unsuccessfully looking for it, he got up and went over to the window. Ron followed, wand tip lighted. Harry reached the window and at first, he thought that they were just passing one, but then what is that sound? Ron turned on a light. Harry stepped away from the porthole and looked at the floor; ice shavings covered the carpet below the window. "Harry, what was that?"

"An iceberg," Harry said, quietly, turning to look at Ron. A knock at the door, gave them a startle, Ron opened it. Hermione, Fred, George, and Lily walked into the room.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. None of them were fully dressed, except Harry, who still wore his robes, though they were now full of deep wrinkles.

"Shhhh," said Harry, "can you hear something?" The scraping had stopped. They stood in silence for a minute.

"No," said Ron.

"That's right," Harry said, "the engines have stopped." He walked over to the open door and looked up and down the corridor, other passengers were poking their heads out their doors too. A steward burst through the door leading to the Grand staircase.

"All passengers are to put on warm clothes and go up to the boat deck!" the steward's voice bellowed down the corridor. Harry turned to the others, who were standing as though they couldn't make a move. "Well," he said, "what are you waiting for? Do what the man said!" Fred, George, Hermione, and Lily hurried out of the room, leaving Harry and Ron alone.

"You don't think that the ship was seriously damaged, do you?" Ron asked as they walked to opposite ends of their bedroom.

"I don't know, it's possible," Harry replied, pulling on more robes.

"I still think that Hermione's prediction could be right," Ron said putting on two more pairs of socks. "I mean, think about it, Harry, bad things always happen in threes, right?"

"Yeah, but this only the second." They ended their conversation when the others walked into the room.

Harry and Ron put on their Hogwarts cloaks and a pair of gloves. Together, as a group, they left the cabin for the staircase. Hermione and Ron went first, followed by Harry and Lily, Fred and George behind them. Hermione put a foot on the stairs and stopped. Harry heard her whisper, very quietly, "Ron, the stairs." Ron nodded and took her hand in his, as if to comfort her, Harry had never seen him do this before. Harry stepped on the stairs and knew at once what she meant; they were no longer level. The difference was almost imperceptible. The Titanic was leaning vaguely toward the bow.

The group walked into the frigid, night air. A small crowd of passengers had gathered on the deck. The crew was uncovering the lifeboats. "Do you think that we're really sinking?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know," he replied, "I don't think so."

"Then why are they uncovering the lifeboats?" Hermione said.

"I heard that it was just a lifeboat drill," George said. The horrible truth finally hit Harry; this is the second warning.

"I don't think this is just a lifeboat drill," said Harry, "they wouldn't have one this late at night and, anyway, I was awakened by a grinding sound."

Fred looked at Harry as if he was being foolish, then said, "You could be right, but how do know that was what awakened you?"

Harry turned away from Fred and said, to Hermione, "Your prediction is right." The others stared, not believing what he had just said.

"Yeah, but, even if it is right, this is only the second warning, and what could possibly be worse than this?" she said.

"Should we try to get into a lifeboat?" Ron said, trying to stop what he could see was a coming argument.

"We can't leave until all the women and children are off, you know that Ron!" Harry said.

"I still don't believe we're sinking," Lily said, it was the first time she had spoken since leaving the cabin, nearly two hours ago.

"Neither do I." Ron, Fred, and George said.

"I do." Harry and Hermione said, quietly. The others looked at them.

"Harry, Hermione, this ship is unsinkable," Ron said.

"What happened to you, Ron, you told me that you thought that Hermione's prediction could be right?" Harry said.

"Yeah, but at the time I didn't think that an unsinkable ship would sink," Ron said.

"I told you, when that boat almost hit us, that bad things were to follow." Hermione said.

"Hermione, why would an unsinkable ship sink?" said George.

"Because once you see an omen, you know that bad things are to happen twice more," she said, "But then, not always." She added, quietly.

"What time is it?" asked George.

"Almost one," Harry replied.

"And we're still not sinking," Fred said.

"Of course we're not, because we're not going to," said George.

"Then, why are they uncovering the lifeboats?" said Hermione.

"Oh, it's just a lifeboat drill," said Fred, "then," He broke off. The others looked at him, an appalled look appeared on his face.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Look." Fred pointed toward the bow. The water had reached the name Titanic on the side of the ship. Harry suddenly became aware of the increasing tilt of the deck and almost lost his balance.

"Hedwig," he muttered.

"Huh, what did you say, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Hedwig and Pig!" he said, "Ron, if we don't let them out they'll drown."

"But where do we send them?" Ron asked.

"Sirius," Hermione whispered.

"Right," Harry said, he disapparated. "We might need these." Harry was holding blankets from his and Ron's room. "You and Hermione should get into a boat," he added, handing Lily two blankets.


	7. The Sinking

**Chapter 7  
The Sinking**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Lily sought out a lifeboat. It was very difficult to find one; most of them were already gone. They got in the line to board lifeboat number eleven. Harry looked around; the crowd was mostly made up of men. Hermione and Lily climbed into lifeboat. "I'll see you on the rescue ship," Harry said.

"There's room for three men," a crewman said, looking from Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, and back again. Fred and George hesitated, looked sideways at Harry and Ron, and then stepped into the boat. Lily gave Harry a look that told him, she wanted him to get in too, but he shook his head.

"We'll see you on the rescue ship," Harry repeated, Ron nodded.

"Lower away." Harry and Ron stood watching the lifeboat being lowered, and until they could no longer see it. It was now past two in the morning and the tilting of the deck was ever so noticeable.

"Now what?" said Ron, "should we see if there any boats left?"

"I don't think there are." Sure enough Harry was right; he and Ron searched both the port and starboard sides of the ship, without any luck. Harry checked his watch two-fifteen.

"Now what?" Ron asked, for a second time.

"Let's go to the lounge, it is too cold to stay out here," Harry replied. He grasped the door handle, pulled open the door to the Grand staircase. He and Ron walked in. "Do you hear something?" Harry asked.

"Water," Ron muttered. He ran to the side of the railing and looked down. Ron turned, his face white. "Harry, we've got to get off the ship."

"RUN!" Harry hollered. Too late; a wave washed over the dome, shattering the glass, and bringing the water crashing into the room. Harry and Ron were carried away, the door burst open and they landed hard on the deck. Ron got up, looked around, and saw Harry still lying on the deck; a trickle of blood visible under his dark hair and clearly knocked out. Water began to creep up the deck, threatening to pull them into the near freezing sea. Ron pulled Harry's limp body over his shoulder and began the difficult climb up the rising stern. He just reached the end of the ship when he found himself in total darkness, then he heard something that sounded like gunshots. But it wasn't gunshots, the ship was breaking apart. Without warning the stern came crashing back into the sea. Then it was pulled straight up, Ron dangled in the air, one hand on the railing of the ship, one around Harry. He did not know how much longer he could hold on with just one hand. He knew that the sea, now mere meters from him, was just above freezing. Ron's hand slipped from the railing, and they fell. Pain shot through him, and for a minute he thought that he had hit something, but then it subsided and he realized that the shock from hitting the ice- cold water had caused it. Ron surfaced and pulled Harry out from under the sea.

Hermione and Lily were gazing at the now dark Titanic with wide eyes. It was still sinking, though not as fast. Then at two-twenty, by Hermione's watch, the unsinkable R.M.S Titanic disappeared beneath the sea, forever. The people in the lifeboats heard cries of help from those in the water. "We've got to go back!" Hermione called out to the passengers in her boat. "We can't let them drown!"

When no one answered, Lily said, "don't you realize that it is your loved ones out there dying in the freezing water?" Again she got no reply, most just looked up at them, others like Fred and George just sat there in shock, incapable of saying anything.

"I hope Harry and Ron are OK," Hermione said. Lily nodded; Fred and George just turned their miserable faces to look at her. "I'm sure there're fine," she said, though she, as the others knew too, that it was not true. They sat for along time before Hermione decided to try and sleep. Every time she closed her eyes though, she would hear those cries. Would she ever be able to sleep without hearing them again? Hermione closed her eyes and she heard them again, but this time she kept her eyes closed, and eventually they went away as a deep sleep took over.


	8. The Carpathia

**Chapter 8  
The Carpathia**

An hour later Hermione woke; still cold and still in a lifeboat. She suddenly realized that Lily, Fred, and George were no longer beside her. In their place sat three men, the one that was closest to her, she recognized as Bruce Ismay. "Where are the people that were here?" she asked him.

"They transferred to lifeboat number two," he replied. Hermione uncovered her watch, three-thirty.

"Look!" someone shouted. Hermione looked up and saw one white flare fly through the air and disappear.

"Their rockets!" Hermione said, loudly. She pulled her wand out of an inside pocket of her outer most layer of robes. She raised her arm and sent up red sparks, nor was she the only one to do so. Other witches and wizards did so too. Now with a feeling of safety, Hermione looked toward the east where the sun was beginning to rise. Icebergs dotted the sea. She sat quietly while the boat rowed up to the Carpathia. Other lifeboats rowed up and waited their turn to climb aboard the ship.

Hermione climbed up the ladder hanging on the side of the Carpathia. When she reached the top, she climbed over the railing, landed on the deck, and for the first time in hours felt at last safe. Hermione didn't know how many boats had already come; judging by the crowded deck, most of the lifeboats had. She set off through the crowd to find the others. She found Fred, George, and Lily sleeping on the floor of one of the public rooms. Hermione decided to leave them, and continued to look for Harry and Ron. She looked in all public rooms, on the boat deck, and even in the cabins given to some of Titanic's first-class passengers. She found neither Harry nor Ron. Exhausted and close to tears, Hermione returned to the boat deck were she collapsed into one of the deck chairs. "Excuse me, miss," a stewardess said quietly to Hermione, "but there will be two religious services. One will be a short prayer of thanks for the seven hundred people saved, the other will be a memorial service for the fifteen hundred who perished."

The stewardess went on passing the word to the other survivors. It took a minute for this to penetrate Hermione's brain. Then she sat bolt upright. "Fifteen hundred?" she muttered. How can that be? So many lives lost, so many families torn apart, so many hearts broken, all in one long, terrible night. She had been silly to think Harry and Ron survived, while so many others did not. Hermione decided to wake the others and take them to the services with her.

Hermione thought that if the others had broken down during the service, she would too. But none of them did and neither did she. Hermione said a silent goodbye to Harry and Ron. Regretting not showing her true feelings toward Ron, Hermione wept silently for him. She had never told him that she loved him.

Lily's thoughts were on Harry, she was lament on having so little time to spend with him.

Fred and George grieved for their friend and little brother.

After leaving the dining room, Hermione said, "let's get something to eat." She led the way to the kitchens, where they got hot soup. Their meal was calm; there was little noise on the deck. Most survivors sat quietly, lost in grief. Others refusing to give up hope wondered the deck, looking for someone lost to the sea. Children unaware of the horrible truth played quietly, while their mothers were comforted, or conversed with other survivors.

"I'm going back to sleep," Lily said, Fred and George nodded and followed her.

Hermione got up and settled in a nearby deck chair. She sat there unable to sleep. Hermione was staring out at the sea, when a pair of women passed her, talking. "They've taken her to the hospital," one of them was saying. Hermione sat bolt upright at the word "hospital". It had never occurred to her that some of the survivors might be there. Of course they would, she thought, frostbite alone would send someone there. She stopped a passing steward.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you tell me where I might find the hospital, on board?" she asked him. The directions were specific. Hermione ran through the ship.

She was almost there when she saw someone; a tall man, walking toward her, he was going very slow, one hand trailing along the wall. She stopped and he, noticing her stopped too. He lifted his head and sunlight fell across his ginger hair. "Ron?" she whispered. He held his arms out; she ran, but stopped suddenly. I don't want to hurt him, she thought, and if I threw myself at him, as I want to, I might somehow hurt him. Hermione walked slowly toward Ron, and hugged him. He let her stay there for a while, and then backed away. She helped him walk along the corridor. "Ron," she asked, "I never did check the hospital, Harry?" He raised his head, his face was gray and tried looking, but a smile appeared there, and Ron nodded. "Is he going to be OK?"

"Harry will be just fine," Ron replied. His voice was barely above a whisper. A vision of what he must have went through to get on board this ship flashed through Hermione's mind and she shivered.

"How did you get here? How did you survive?" she asked.

He shook his head, "it doesn't matter," Ron said. "What about the others?"

"Fine, they're sleeping." Hermione stopped walking. "I want to see Harry, can you take me to him?" Ron nodded, and together they turned around and made their way to the hospital. They reached the last corridor when a scream stopped them.

"Ron!"

It was the others. Fred, George, and Lily wrapped their arms around Ron and Hermione. When they separated, Lily asked, "Harry?"

"He's in the hospital," Hermione said. As a group they entered the small white hospital; it was full, and they found Harry lying in one of the far beds.

"He should be good to go," the doctor told them.

An hour later, they stood on deck, dusk was falling over the ship and Hermione couldn't be any happier. Harry and Ron are alive, she told herself, and in a few days we'll be safe in New York. A stewardess came over to them and asked them their names for the survivors list. "We have a couple of first-class cabins left," she told them, "you can have them if you want."

"Sure, we'll take them," Fred said.

"Come, I'll take you to them." They followed her down two decks, where they stopped outside two cabins. Harry stared at the brass numbers on the doors: sixty-nine, and seventy. Harry and Ron walked into sixty-nine. It wasn't as luxurious as the Titanic had been, but it was even more comfortable.

"Have you seen any of the Malfoys or Snape?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry replied, "It was mostly first-class passengers that survived."

"I think there're putting out the list of survivors tomorrow," Ron said, sitting on one of the beds. Harry went over to the other bed and lay down.

"My head is pounding," Harry said.

"That's cause you were knocked out for awhile," Ron replied.

"What is today?" Harry asked

"Tuesday," Ron said, "Lets get something to eat." Harry got up and felt lightheaded; he reached for Ron and grabbed hold of the sleeve of Ron's robes before he passed out.


	9. The Storm

**Chapter 9  
The Storm**

Ron turned just as Harry lost consciousness, and caught Harry before he hit the floor. He carried Harry over to the bed and put him on it, and then he ran from the room. Ron banged on the door to Hermione and Lily's room. Hermione opened the door and saw desperation in Ron's deep blue eyes. "Ron, what's-?" Hermione started, Lily rushed over to the door.

"Harry's passed out," Ron said, quickly. Hermione and Lily rushed passed Ron and into their room. Harry lay on the bed still unconscious. Lily grabbed Harry's hand and fell to the floor sobbing quietly. Hermione felt for a pulse, and to their great relief found one. He was still breathing.

"He's OK then?" Ron asked Hermione. She nodded. Harry's eyes opened. "Harry, how do you feel?"

"Sick," Harry muttered, trying to sit up. But Hermione pushed him back into the bed.

"Stay where you are, Harry," Hermione said, "Lily and I will go and make a potion for you." She pulled Lily to her feet and they left the room.

"You going to be alright, Harry, while I go and get some soup?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Ron left the room. Harry lay there for a while, how long he didn't know, Ron didn't return. Hermione walked in late in the afternoon carrying a cup of purple liquid.

"Here," she said, "it's a sleeping potion."

"What time is it?" Harry asked, taking the cup from her.

"Just after five," she responded.

"Thank you," he said.

"Don't mention it," Hermione said. Harry drank down the purple liquid and felt sleepy at once. He set the glass on the night table and fell asleep. Hermione removed his glasses and left the cabin.

Harry and Ron were awakened on Wednesday by a loud bang. Harry sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. "Harry, what was that?" Ron asked, "I hope it wasn't another iceberg."

"I don't think so," Harry answered, getting up and walking over to the window. He felt much better after a long sleep. "No, it's only thunder."

"Is it going to storm?"

"It seems so."

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked him.

"Fine," Harry replied, Ron didn't look convinced. "I'm fine, really. What time is it?"

"It must be nearly six," Ron said.

"How do you know, your watch must have stopped at the sametime mine did?"

"Back to his old self," Ron muttered to himself so that Harry couldn't hear. Then more loudly he said, "Sun rises at five-thirty, and it's getting lighter outside."

"Do you think it's too early to go to breakfast?"

"Maybe." There was a knock on the door and Lily came in. She had tea and cookies for them.

After they ate they went down for breakfast, where they met up with Hermione, Fred, and George. Breakfast was held in the dinning salon. Most of the survivors had been put into empty cabins on the Carpathia. The passengers, who didn't get a private cabin, were put into the cabins of the crewmembers.

After breakfast they went back to their rooms. Harry left Ron in the cabin saying that he needed to send a message to Sirius, telling them that they were all safe. When Harry was returning he found Ron on the way to the wireless room. "I'm going to send a message to my parents, to tell them to meet us in New York," Ron said, as he passed. Harry returned to the cabin to wait for Ron.

When he returned they went up to the boat deck. It was raining and the deck was wet and slippery. "Do you know if there is some kind of shop on board?" Harry asked, he wanted a new watch; he had thrown his old one away because it had stopped working.

"I haven't seen one," Ron answered.

"There you two are!" Hermione's voice called out. Harry and Ron turned around and found her and Lily running toward them.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"What do you want, Hermione?" Ron said. Just then Fred and George appeared at Harry's elbow.

"Did you tell them yet?" Fred asked.

"Tell us what?" Ron asked.

"Wait till you hear," George said, unable to keep a straight face.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry.

"They just put out a survivors list," Lily said.

"There is no Malfoy on it at all, nor Snape," Fred said, smiling. Harry and Ron looked at each other, smiles on their faces.

"Have you sent a message to Sirius yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"And I sent one to mom and dad, telling them to meet us in New York," Ron told his brothers.

"Speaking of New York, Harry, could I have a word with you?" Lily asked, "alone." She added looking around at the others.

Harry nodded and followed her over to the railing. "What's up?" he asked her.

"I love you, you know that," she said, he smiled. "But once we get to New York, I will never be allowed to see you again." His smiled faded and a look of desperation appeared on his handsome face. She continued, "I'm engaged. I'm in love with him; or at least I thought I was. Then you entered my life and I fell for you too, and now I'm not sure whom I love more. Our relationship must end before we get off this ship. Good-bye, Harry Potter." She kissed him, just once.

"Wait, where will you go?" Harry called after her.

"I've already packed, I transferring back to second-class."


	10. The Last Night Aboard

**Chapter 10  
The Last Night Aboard**

Hermione walked over to Harry and pulled him back to the rest of them. "Did you know?" Harry asked her.

"Know what?"

"That she was going to break up with me?"

"Yes." They led the others over to some deck chairs. "Come on let's sit down," Hermione told them. They sat down and talked about the sinking. It felt better to talk about it then not too.

After lunch they all decided to go to the ship's library to read. They left the library around five that afternoon. Harry and Ron changed in their cabin. Since they had escaped the Titanic wearing a lot of clothing, had no need to borrow any. This would be their second last dinner on the Carpathia, so they would be dining in restaurant style. The waiters handed out the menus. "What do you want?" Ron asked Harry.

"I think I'm going to have fish," Harry said, more to the waiter than Ron.

"I'll have pork steak," Ron said.

"How would you like that done, sir?"

"Cooked," said Ron, the others laughed. "Well done."

"We'll both have fish," Fred said, pointing at George.

"I want pork steak," Hermione told the waiter. "Medium."

After dinner they went the first-class lounge to play chess and exploding snap. It was well past eleven when they all finally went bed.

Again Harry and Ron were awakened by thunder, not just in the morning, but also several times throughout the night. Hermione walked into their room carrying tea and cookies. "It's too late for breakfast," she said, "in fact, it's too late for lunch too."

"What time is it?" Harry said, sitting up. A wave of faintness swept over him, but it subsided.

"Twelve-thirty-five," Hermione replied, setting the plate down on a table between the two beds.

"We must have slept in because it's dark outside," Ron said. Hermione left the room. "Here you go Harry." Ron passed him a cup of tea and two cookies. Harry took the tea but not the cookies.

"I'm not feeling too good," Harry said.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, I'll take you back to the hospital," Ron told him.

When they got there, they were asked what ship they were from, their class, and names. After the doctor examined Harry he said it was only a bad cold, and told him to stay below decks that day. They spent most the day in the smoking room and lounge. That night, however they would arrive in New York and would therefore need to go back out into the open.

Hermione came to get them when it was dinnertime. "What time are we arriving?" Harry asked.

"Sometime around midnight," Ron responded.

"Harry, are you not feeling well?" Hermione asked, "you look pale. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"I took him to the hospital this morning," Ron told her.

"What did the doctor say?" Hermione said.

"That it was just a bad cold," said Ron. He looked at Harry and added, "you do look like your sick, Harry."

"If you ask me, I don't think it's just a cold," Hermione said. Suddenly Harry started to cough. When it didn't stop and he was gasping for air, Hermione told him that they were taking him back to the hospital.

This time they got a different doctor. The doctor gave Harry a shot to help him stop coughing. The doctor left and when he came back he gave them the diagnosis. "It's pneumonia," he told them.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, softly.

"That's not all," he said, "there's a crack in Harry's skull. Do you two know what might have caused it?"

"So that's why I've been dizzy," Harry said.

"When we were still on board the Titanic, Harry and I were inside the Grand staircase when the dome shattered and it flooded. The water carried us through the door and when it broke open we landed on the deck. Harry hit his head and was knocked out. There was a little bit of blood on his head," Ron explained. The doctor nodded.

"Could I talk to you two outside for a moment?" the doctor asked.

"Sure," said Hermione, slowly.

"Be right back," Ron told Harry and they left the room.

The doctor talked slowly and clearly so that they could understand him. "Now, I'm not worried about the crack, it will heal with time. What really concerns me is the pneumonia. It could kill him. In most cases it does." Tears slid down Hermione's face. Ron put a comforting arm around her. The doctor continued, "But in those cases it is not caught early enough. In your friend's case we caught it early enough so that we can treat it. I can't promise that he will get better. But, I can say that there is a good chance that he will recover. Now, what I'm going to do is show you two how give him the shot that helps him breathe easier." He showed Ron and Hermione how to administer the medicine. "I'm going to let him return to his own cabin." They returned to the hospital room where Harry was waiting for them.

Ron and Hermione took him back to his and Ron's cabin and tried to put Harry in bed. But he wouldn't lie down. "I want to see New York for the first time from the deck of the Carpathia," Harry pleaded.

"But the doctor said that if you go outside your pneumonia will get worse," Hermione said. Ron again tried to force Harry onto the bed. Harry started coughing again and this time he relaxed and let Ron put him on the bed. Hermione took out the medicine and did what the doctor had told them to do.

"Hermione what time is it?" Ron asked, as Harry stopped coughing.

"Ten."

"We should be in New York in a few more hours," Ron said, "we'll go up at eleven." When eleven came they all went up to the boat deck and waited to get off the ship.


	11. The Third Sign

**Chapter 11  
The Third Sign**

The crowd waiting for the ship was enormous, made up of about a least a million or more people. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George walked off the forward gangway from the Carpathia. Fred and George were looking through the crowds, for their parents. "Where should we start?" Fred asked.

"Lets go over there," George said, nodding toward the end of pier fifty- one. Before they got halfway through the crowds, they found Mr and Mrs.Weasley. Both were very happy to find all of them alive. Mrs.Weasley hugged each of them. "What have you heard, about the sinking?" George asked his father.

"Not much, all we know is that mostly fist-class passengers survived," Mr.Weasley told his son.

"Yeah, that's true, not many third-class passengers survived," Ron said.

"No, point staying, here, is there?" Mrs.Weasley said, "lets go home." The group followed her to their car. They were nearly there when Harry tripped over something and fell. He landed on his back and was winded. Harry started to cough again.

"Harry, you OK?" Fred asked. Ron and Hermione ran over to Harry, lying on the pavement and fighting for breath.

"Harry's got pneumonia," Hermione said, "We never told you."

"Er-this probably isn't a good time to tell you this, but I haven't got any more medicine," said Ron, kneeling beside Harry, both hands looking for some in the pockets of his robes.

Hermione, also kneeling beside Harry turned to the others, "We need to find a doctor." No one moved. "Don't just stand there, go!" she yelled. All four left.

"Harry, take deep breathes and try to stop coughing," there was apprehension in Ron's voice. Harry tried, but failed. Minutes passed, no one returned. Harry was just getting worse.

"Oh, if only I knew how to heal magically!" Hermione cried. Harry was now coughing up blood.

"Where are they?!" Ron said. Hermione, seeing the pain in Harry's eyes and the fear in Ron's voice started to cry. The coughing seemed to be starting to go away. His face was covered with cold sweat, and his vision was blurring. Then as if he knew what was coming, Harry's eyes closed.

"He's passed out again," Hermione said, quietly. She took Harry's limp body and shook it saying, "Wake up, come on, Harry, wake up." Ron felt for a pulse. Hermione looked at Ron and when Ron lifted his head, she knew what had happened. "No," she whispered, "no, he can't be." Ron took her in his arms and held her, as they both wept.

A cold mist was falling, as a small group of people stood outside a church. Ron and Hermione stood beside Mr and Mrs.Weasley. Sirius Black stood on the other side of Hermione and Fred and George beside him. "He was a great wizard in many ways." the priest was saying. Ron was only half listing; that was his best friend lying in that coffin, right in front of him. Ron thought about the past week, and how hard it had been for all of them. Sirius had shown up at their house the day after Harry's death. He had been completely heartbroken. Ron read the headstone on Harry's grave, these words were written on it: _Harry James Potter, Great friend and great wizard, Born July 31, 1896, Died April 18, 1912._ The service ended and with one last look back, Ron and Hermione left the churchyard hand in hand, wishing that Harry were still with them.


End file.
